omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanadeko
Erica Mendez |name = Kanadeko|birthday = April 17th}} Kanadeko is one of the protagonists of Omega Quintet and also a Song Maiden. Profile Appearance Kanadeko is a fair-skinned girl with large breasts and pale brown hair worn in a short, boyish cut. Idol Clothes As an idol, Kanadeko gains a white dress tube top with black clover shaped markings on each side of the chest. From them the top splits open and is held with black ribbon, tied into tiny bows on the bottom. The top is lined with curvy green, and pale yellow lines to match the bow at the center of her chest. The skirt is a green pleat with dark green clubs printed on it and white ruffles underneath of it with a slit on the side. Attached to the top band is a light green club charm. From the front, green ribbon tails can be seen flowing from the back of the skirt, both of which has a single line of very pale yellow. She also gains green and yellow wristbands, short white boots with accenting of green, pale yellow, and black, a green frilly collar with a dull, gold colored club at the center of the neck, and a green clover on a piece of frilly material with two yellow feathers attached to it. Causal Clothes Normally Kanadeko wears a sleeveless blue top with two red zippers going up and down the center. Accenting the top is yellow, along with two, very dark blue-grey lines that start at the chest and end at the bottom. She also wears black spandex shorts, short pale yellow socks with blue and white sneakers that have magenta laces to match her bracelets and hair clips, and a single red, white, and blue sideways clip. Personality Contrary to her feminine proportions, she has a rough personality. She's the type that acts before thinking. Since she moves around instinctively, she's a troublemaker whose actions cannot be predicted even slightly. Archive Report Kanadeko. Born on April 17th, and raised in a town facility. With a height of 169cm and a weight of 52 kg, she boasts the greatest height of all the active Verse Maidens. Image color: green. Miss Nene is a childhood companion of hers who was raised in the same facility, and they are such good friends that they even work together as Verse Maidens. Every bit Miss Otoha's match when it comes to missing the point of a conversation. The reason seems to be a naivete that causes her to disregard others' words. Her personality is childish, but her unprejudiced and uninhibited attitude towards others gives her a steady number of both male and female fans. Her physical strength is superior even among the Verse Maidens, and it would not be an exaggeration to say her well-toned muscles are responsible for that comparison. As an aside, word on the breeze is that she tried to strangle Miss Otoha with her strength. Her incredibly simple reason for becoming a Verse Maiden was that it seemed fun. Since she coincidentally had powers just like Miss Nene did, she was scouted by Ayumi. However, because Miss Momoka rejected the idea, she works with Miss Nene apart from official activities. At this time the reason for Miss Momoka's rejection is unclear. Story Kanadeko along with Nene meet Otoha and Takt during Episode 1. After the episode's end, they meet them again and become party members at the start of Episode 2. Kanadeko is almost never serious throughout the story although there was one point in Episode 5 where the concert got cancelled due to a Blare attack at the Bayside Plant and she got super furious when confronting it. Kanadeko's song "MOVE*MENTER" is unlocked by viewing an event during Episode 5 before the Bayside Plant events. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Verse Maidens